The purpose of this project is to continue the standards program of the American Dental Association Health Foundation. The main objective of this project is to develop and evaluate physical and chemical tests to be used in specification tests for dental instruments, equipment and materials. The second objective is to investigate the basic nature of certain dental products so that improvements of these products can be made. Test methods will be developed and evaluated to obtain information on the properties and characteristics of such dental products for better understanding of the comparative nature of the products. Test dies, fixtures and instrumentation available for use in evaluation of dental products may be modified or developed. Property data collected on dental instruments, equipment and materials may be used to establish minimum quality requirements in national and international specifications. The specific projects include composite resins and visible light curing units, endodontic post systems, casting alloys, investment materials, impression materials, morphology and solubility of cements, radiographic processing solutions and film combinations.